Demand for watches which are virtually permanently usable in different countries where different types of batteries are used has progressively been increasing with the recent development of international distribution of watches. The market for solar battery powered watches, which are capable of meeting the aforesaid requirement, has rapidly expanded. Solar battery powered watches have attracted attention from the view point of worldwide environmental protection because the solar batteries of solar battery powered watches need not be replaced with new ones and solar battery powered watches will not cause environmental contamination due to the disposal of spent batteries.
Generally, a solar battery powered watch employs the solar battery itself as the dial plate and hence the surface of the dial plate assumes a dark purple appearance unique to the solar battery, which spoils the ornamental value of the watch and, consequently, places significant restriction on the design of the dial plate.
Thus, a dial is desired which enables the color thereof to be diversified so as to satisfy the various tastes of purchasers.